Domestic pets, particularly cats, have certain needs which, if left unfulfilled, can result in irritability, depression and can even result in more severe physical and emotional problems. For example, cats require a soft and cushioned surface upon which to lounge and relax. To that end, the pet product arena is populated with numerous versions of pet beds many of which have plush pads and soft cushioning materials to promote sleep and relaxation.
Domestic cats also require a space or territory where they can feel safe. Cats oftentimes seek out shelters and the like for seclusion and, again, the pet product arena provides numerous shelters and “cat condos” for satisfying this need.
In addition, cats have a natural need to hunt as these animals are, by nature, predatory. Cats can be observed transversing surfaces stealthily in doing so. A need exists for a pet product to provide such a surface.
Although there are pet products, as noted above, which are capable of satisfying a number of individual feline needs, it has now been recognized that several of these needs can be satisfied by a single product which is capable of assuming multiple orientations not only to satisfy the needs of a pet as circumstances require but also to provide a rather compact collapsible structure in order to minimize shipping and warehousing costs. As to these latter issues, it is generally the case that products of this nature are produced at offshore locations where labor costs are relatively low. The products thus must be containerized and brought to the U.S. resulting in shipping being a significant factor in costing a product. Similarly, retailers oftentimes charge their suppliers for shelf space in displaying products to the public. Reducing such space again can directly result in cost savings.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pet product capable of satisfying multiple needs of a domestic cat.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pet bed which includes an extendible tubular member capable of providing rest, relaxation and seclusion while meeting the predatory needs of a domestic cat.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.